


Pair-Bond

by siqwithaQ



Series: Try Another Looking Glass [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ficlet, M/M, Pet Names, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siqwithaQ/pseuds/siqwithaQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law usually has no problem following the command of the Alpha of their werewolf pack. When the Alpha insists he has feelings for a certain blond wolf, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pair-Bond

"What are you doing, Top Hat-ya?" Law asked wearily. He really was not in the mood for his pack mate's antics that day.

Sabo looked over his shoulder, and soon his tail began wagging. "I'm making us our own den, Trufflebar!"

Law's eye twitched, but he decided he could ignore the nickname for now. "Why, exactly, do we need our own den?"

"Well," Sabo started, turning back to his makeshift den. It was more of a hole, really. Great lumps of dirt piled up on either side. "If we're gonna be pair-bonded…"

"We are  _not_  going to be pair-bonded!"

"But the Alpha said—"

"I don't care what the Alpha said!"

"The Alpha said we're in love with each other," Sabo carried on as if the interruption hadn't happened. "He can smell it on us. And if we're in love it only makes sense to be pair-bonded and get our own den, right?"

"Top Hat-ya…" Law growled.

"That's another thing!" Sabo held up a finger. "If we're gonna be pair-bonded, you're gonna need a better pet name for me than that. Like how I call you Trufflebar. Try human sweets, they make a good starting point…"

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE PAIR-BONDED!" Law interrupted. He glared at Sabo before turning and stalking away, finally fed up.

A moment passed silently, then Sabo snorted to himself. "Tsundere."


End file.
